


100 to 1

by Chezmeralda



Category: Free!
Genre: 100 to 1, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Counting, Light Spanking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sousuke's Arm makes a Cameo, Top Matsuoka Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezmeralda/pseuds/Chezmeralda
Summary: In which a snippet of an audio sparks an idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you wondering, [ i did stumble upon such an audio](http://orgasmictipsforgirls.tumblr.com/post/137387363272/its-not-the-best-quality-but-all-the-audio-here). and yes. my first thought was definitely "rin would make makoto do this"
> 
> enjoy 8^)

Rin blinked, staring at the post on his timeline. It seemed innocent enough. _100 to 1_ , it was called. An audio of someone counting down… but why? He glanced up at the bunk above him, wondering if Sousuke was asleep. He plugged in headphones just in case, and pressed the button that made the audio play.

There was about five seconds of silence before he heard rustling. His brows furrowed together. “100… 99…” the voice was kind of quiet as it began to count, and Rin frowned. Was the audio really just someone counting down? He could feel himself practically nod off as the voice reached 90 and kept going, when he heard a hitch in breath that made his blood rush, and he didn’t know why.  Rin sat up straighter, listening a bit more carefully now to the audio, and his eyes widened slowly, the blush creeping up slow and burning on him as the voice continued.

He almost squawked when he saw a hand from the top bunk flop down, jumping a bit and hitting the wall. Sousuke must have turned over in his sleep, arm draped over the side of the bunk. Rin stared at the hand for a moment before turning his attention back to the audio, hearing a moan through his ear buds and suddenly he was very much _not_ nodding off at all, his tongue swiping his bottom lip as he kept listening to the voice count down. “S-seventy-seven… a-ahh… seventy-six…”

“Shit…” Rin hissed under his breath and he paused the audio. Listening to any more and he’d risk getting hard while Sousuke was snoozing in the bunk above him. Nothing that he hadn’t done before, but he was never good at keeping quiet when he was listening to something as an aid. Especially if that aid was Makoto’s voice.

Rin sat up, the thought beginning to process in his head. He was seeing Makoto later tonight anyway, since Makoto’s family was out and he had the house to himself… No, that wasn’t why he was staying over, but if Rin wasn’t excited to see Makoto before, he certainly was now.

* * *

 “Rin, please stop sulking,” Makoto mumbled, trying not to laugh at him when he beat Rin for the third time at Mario Kart. “I own the game! I’ve had practice because the twins like to play… please stop looking at me like that.”

Rin grumbled under his breath, ignoring the way he could feel his lips pout. “At least celebrate that you won so I can pretend to be mad for longer,” he teased, earning him a kiss on the cheek. He watched Makoto get up and grab the bowl of popcorn, leaving his room for a moment to put it away. Rin watched him go, the door just tapping gently as it bounced against the frame, and he found himself looking at the audio post that he was listening to earlier. There it was, saved in his bookmarks on his phone browser, and he gulped at the thought of Makoto counting, confused at first, before his sweet voice changed to one of frantic breathlessness as he tried to focus, Rin not letting up on him until he made his way down to one…

“Rin?” Makoto popped his head in and made Rin nearly jump. Makoto didn’t seem to notice the state Rin had snapped out of. “Did you want to order pizza now? You wanted the meat lover’s, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” Rin rubbed the back of his neck, standing up. “We can worry about that later, though. I’m not hungry just yet.”

“Oh,” Makoto closed the door behind him and sat on his bed. “Did you want to play more games then?”

Rin turned to face him, eyebrow arched before his mouth split into a full grin. “I have an idea of a game I’d like to play…” he muttered before practically pouncing on him, knocking Makoto on his back and they bounced on his mattress, a playful growl rushing past his lips before he devoured Makoto’s mouth in a kiss. He smiled when he felt Makoto giggle, and he kissed him deeper, pushing him up into the mattress, wedging his knee between Makoto’s thighs. He sighed when he felt Makoto gasp, the hitch of breath that he always loved to hear, and he felt fingers thread through his hair, his ponytail coming undone. When they parted, he looked down at bright, surprised green eyes, and he couldn’t help but reflect the smile that Makoto was giving him.

“Is this what you meant?” Makoto teased, and Rin nipped his lower lip, earning him another giggle as Makoto tried to squirm away. He wasn’t having any of it, and he caught Makoto’s wrists. It backfired on him a bit, when Makoto yanked his arms back, and Rin landed on his chest so that they were nose to nose. “Was this what you were really planning, Rin?”

Rin moved so that his forearms cradled Makoto’s head, and he kissed the tip of Makoto’s nose. He felt warm hands settle on the small of his back, and he sighed out through his nose, so much comfort in the smallest of actions. “No,” he denied, giving Makoto a nudge. “Just because it happens every time I come over… don’t look at me like that, it’s partly your fault, too. You’re cute.”

Makoto blinked and Rin got to enjoy the pink blush that he loved to see on Makoto’s cheeks. “Well, you’re sexy, so it’s more your fault than mine,” Makoto mumbled, and then it was Rin’s turn to blush, before his smile turned smug.

“Oh? Mako-chan thinks I’m sexy?” he teased, voice low and growling against his ear. “I had no idea…”

“Yes, you did!” Rin could practically hear the blush in Makoto’s frantic voice, and it just made him smile more. He cradled Makoto’s cheeks, caressing his thumbs along his cheekbones before leaning in, moving his mouth languidly over Makoto’s pliant, parted lips. He hummed at the way Makoto’s fingers crumpled up the back of his shirt, melting and following Rin’s lead as he moved his tongue, swiping it along Makoto’s lower lip and earning a quiet moan in return.

“Can we try something?” he asked, parting before they both got too carried away in their kisses. He gave Makoto space to sit up, and he couldn’t help the pull of his lips at how Makoto’s mouth was already red and bruising from their kisses.

Makoto leaned back on his hands. “Something new?” His voice was a bit hoarse, and he smiled gently at Rin, eyes half lidded. “When have I ever said no to what you want to try?”

Rin smiled sheepishly, pushing Makoto until he lay flat on his back, head on the pillow. “It’s nothing extreme this time, Makoto. Promise.” He blushed when Makoto laughed quietly above him. He kissed down the column of Makoto’s neck, hands working as he pushed his shirt up over his chest, thumbs lightly brushing over his nipples and he relished in the way it made Makoto shiver, a hissing breath that he sucked in as Rin continued to map out his skip with his lips and tongue. He hummed, grazing over a nipple with his teeth, unable to help the smile when he felt it harden against his tongue, and he glanced up when Makoto shivered, the traces of a whine escaping with his exhaled breath.

The look Makoto gave him when he looked down made Rin gulp. It was so open and trusting, eyes blown and hazy, the blush on his cheek beginning to make its way down his chest, his smile still sweet despite the lustiness there. It enticed Rin to come up to kiss him, so that’s what he did. “Mmm,” Makoto’s content sigh was what greeted him, and it almost made Rin throw caution to the wind and forget about his whole plan in the first place.

Almost.

“Lift your hips,” he mumbled, giving Makoto one more quick peck before going back down to pull his pants off. He only palmed his cock for a moment, lip bitten in excitement when he found Makoto’s cock to already be half hard as he pulled his boxer briefs off. He kissed around the base, teasing the muscles there until Makoto whined.

“Stop teasing, Rin,” he joked, the smile on his face telling Rin that he loved it. He could tell it tickled a bit, with the way he tried to hold back his giggles, and it only made Rin growl and nuzzle the base further, the sensitive skin that framed his cock in a lovely ‘v’ ever so nicely.

Rin pulled off his shirt, and then reached up to help Makoto out of his. He sat there between Makoto’s spread thighs, rubbing at his hip and just admiring him, feeling Makoto’s gaze on him. “You still have the toy, right?” he asked quietly.

The blush deepened on Makoto’s cheek as he nodded, reaching down under his bed and taking out a box. In it was full of pictures of him and Rin, as well as small trinkets that Rin gave him. He pulled out the dildo and handed it to Rin. “I’m starting to wonder if you’re going to try anything new at all,” he said, biting back a grin as he settled back against the pillows.

Rin smacked the side of his leg, earning him a small yelp. “I am.” He narrowed his eyes at Makoto before sticking out his tongue. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do,” came the reply, so sure and unhesitant that it always made Rin’s heart swell with emotion.

He reached for the bedside drawer and pulled out the lube that he knew Makoto had, pouring some into his hand and squeezing it around the dildo, lathering it up to make it easier to push it. He only teased at Makoto’s entrance, pushing two fingers in slowly and sighing as he listened to Makoto’s whine. He always made that noise, but Rin loved it just as much as he loved it the first time he heard. He spread and scissored his fingers, not wanting to rile Makoto up too much, just enough to prep, and then Rin pushed the dildo in easily. “Makoto,” he called, voice quiet. He could see the way Makoto was breathing, heavy with anticipation. “Can you count backwards from 100?”

Makoto blinked at him. “Why?”

“Just try it, please,” Rin said. He flicked his wrist and it made the dildo press against Makoto’s insides, earning him a surprised gasp. “Count slow, like you’re counting for hide and seek…”

He could tell that Makoto was confused, but he watched as Makoto settled again, closing his eyes. “100… 99… 98…” His voice was soft as he counted, and Rin began to move the dildo, pressing it up against Makoto’s walls in the way he knew would make him feel it the most. He heard Makoto’s voice waiver for a moment, but his counting continued. “91… 90… 89… 88…”

Rin licked his lips, beginning in earnest now as he found a slow, grinding rhythm with the dildo, turning the base and setting it to its lowest vibration setting. It caused Makoto to lift his hips, his voice hitching as he mumbled through each number. “Seventy n-nine… seventy-eight…”

_This is more dangerous than I thought_ , Rin couldn’t help as his eyes widened in fascination, watching the way that Makoto concentrated on counting, hips moving against the dildo. He could hear the way his numbers were melting into whines, wanting the vibrations higher, and Rin gave it to him. “s-sev—a-ah ahh! …nty-seven… R-Rin… Rin please,” Makoto paused to beg, and Rin pulled back a bit.

“Keep counting, Makoto. Come on…”

He heard the frustrated groan but Makoto continued, and he rewarded him immediately by pushing the vibration up a bit higher, reaching that much deeper. By now Makoto’s legs were spread far as he tried to lift his hips up towards the dildo in Rin’s hand, his hands twisting the pillow behind his head, but Rin kept his pace, pushing back against Makoto’s hips with his other hand. “s-sixty-e-eeeeiiight… ahh…”

Rin had to gulp, the excess of spit pooling in his mouth forming as he watched Makoto’s eyes glaze over, the flush on his cheeks now staining his chest. Everything about him just screamed for more, and Rin wanted to, he wanted to _so badly_ , but he wanted Makoto to reach the end of the count.

He turned the vibrations again, hissing as he picked up the pace and Makoto’s voice got louder, more desperate, needier, and it made Rin want to push him harder, see how far he could get Makoto to go without letting him fall just yet. “F-fifty… nine… Rin… please, I need— “

Rin smacked the side of his leg, earning him a yelp. Makoto’s cock began to drool precum onto his stomach, already painfully hard and red. “Count, Makoto.” He licked his lips as Makoto whimpered out the next numbers. “Good boy…”

He reached the forties, and Rin turned up the vibrations, Makoto’s voice so high now that it cracked. His eyes were watering in the corners, his hands reaching over his head as if he was trying to tear at the mattress. Rin wanted so badly to take Makoto’s cock in his mouth, to lick up the mess he was making of himself, but he knew that if he did Makoto would cum right there, and he didn’t want to give that to him. Not yet. When Makoto reached the thirties, he crooked the faux cock just so, and pressed the vibrations up into Makoto’s prostate. Rin lost his breath when Makoto’s back arched, his eyes and mouth opening wide as a feral moan tore at his throat, shakily counting out thirty… twenty-nine…

“You’re doing so good, baby, just a bit more,” he cooed, because Makoto was beyond words at this point, his head thrashing as he butchered the numbers. “Come on, keep counting… twenty-seven…”

Makoto’s hips rolled beautifully against Rin’s hand, chest heaving as he wheezed out each number, finally breaking past twenty and Rin found that he was mouthing the numbers along with him. He could feel how hard he was in his jeans from just watching Makoto hold on for him, trying so hard and looking so gorgeous being at the brink of desperation, all for him. Just for him. Rin was gasping and panting with him, his eyes locked onto Makoto’s face, in so much pleasurable agony that Rin wanted to be cruel and to keep him like that, though he knew his self-control was losing, and he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer.

Makoto was in tears, sobbing out the last few numbers, sweat glistening on his skin, the muscles in his thighs flexing every time he rolled his hips and Rin found himself hypnotized by the way Makoto gave himself over to him, so much wonderful, submissive surrender in every twitch of his body. “Four… three…!” He heard Makoto’s breath hitch, his chest jumping in the little hiccups he always got when he was close, and Rin pushed his hips down, pressing his full weight onto Makoto with his hand as he finally groaned out the last two numbers.

It was like watching a cord snap, once Makoto finally reached one. His voice hitched and he moaned, his back arching almost painfully off the mattress as he gasped. His voice cracked as his moans got louder, and he clawed at everything he could reach as his body thrashed. “Fuck…!” Rin tossed the dildo away with a clatter to the ground, and he hastily pulled out his cock and rammed into him, hissing at the way Makoto was already clenching.

“A-ahh…! Hah…!” Makoto’s legs kicked, and Rin pushed the back of his thighs until his knees were pressed into the sheets, resting his legs on his shoulders. He caught Makoto’s wrists and pinned them, setting a frantic pace as he pushed Makoto over the edge, watching cum spill across his chest, mesmerized by the way his voice seemed to catch. His whole body deflated, and Rin didn’t last much longer after that, grabbing hard at Makoto’s hips and shuddering, coating Makoto’s insides. He groaned as Makoto sighed at the sensation of being filled, losing his grip and heaving as he slumped against Makoto’s chest. He found Makoto’s hand and threaded their fingers together.

He almost fell asleep there when he felt Makoto’s chest move. Rin looked up, confused to find Makoto laughing quietly. “What?”

“Having a thing for numbers might be harder to explain than blindfolds.” Makoto’s voice was rough, scratchy from his near screaming earlier, and Rin blinked before he nipped at his collarbone, laughing quietly along with him.

“Shut up, you loved it.”

Makoto hummed. They rolled so that they were on their sides, facing each other, and Rin pulled Makoto against his chest. “I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i actually listened to the audio all the way to the end. the person in the audio came so hard i thought they died LOL it was so fucking intense i wasn't expecting it at all. 
> 
> ..............ur welcome for that image
> 
> childofcolour @ tumblr  
> femmenerd @ twitter


End file.
